


the festival [UNFINISHED]

by rotchamp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotchamp/pseuds/rotchamp
Summary: philza confronts wilbur in the control room.painful memories remerge.this is unfinished and will probably remain so, i kind of ran out of ideas and every time i try to work on this i can't aha
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 5





	the festival [UNFINISHED]

"and, yeah, let the festival begin!" says tubbo cheerfully, from the top of the podium.

wilbur practically flies from where he's crouched, hidden from view of the crowd. he doesn't hear schlatt's horrible laugh, or tubbo's yelp of surprise when he's  
enclosed in concrete. he doesn't see that tommy scrambling to the bush he'd fled from, or the cloaked figure following him.

he doesn't see any of it.

instead, he sees a button. a glowing button, tempting him, pratically screaming his name. wide eyes fixate onto it, but wilbur's aren't the only pair. he hears faint  
shuffling behind him, a shuffling that stirs up vague memories from long ago. ones that sting, even now.  
"wilbur?"

slowly, ever so slowly, he turns. "phil?"

they stare, for a moment, and the silence is deafening.

"tommy... tommy told me what was happening. i can't let you do this."  
"and you're going to stop me how?"

that is when wilbur notices the sword at his side, at the hand hovering uncertaintly over it; the only response needed. with an indignant huff, he turns towards the button again. "of course you wouldn't fucking get it. you haven't been here. you haven't seen how-- how everyone turns against me."

"wil, not everyone--"  
"yes, everyone!" shouts wilbur suddenly. "everyone! my own son, tubbo, even tommy. everyone fucking betrays me, including you."  
"trying to stop you from blowing up a country is not betraying you." philza replies, words icy.  
"you know that's not what i'm talking about."

he does. the problem, that neither want to face, has been weighing on the conversation and on their hearts for too long.  
"why were you so, so obsessed with leaving?" phil finally says, after a long, long pause. might as well go for it at this point, he thinks.  
wilbur seems taken off guard. he looks down at his shoes, suddenly unable to make eye contact. his mind races to find the right words, anger fizzled into anxiety.  
"why did you absolutely have to go?" 

"phil! phil!" wilbur shouts, scrambling into the house to where philza is cooking rabbit stew. "phil! i got in! i'm going to the dream smp!" he almost flings the  
envelope at phil, unable to stop his excited fidgeting as he reads the letter. raising an eyebrow, philza looks back to wilbur. "you never told me you entered in  
this thing."  
feeling his heart sink, he looks to his feet. "um, yeah. i- i wasn't sure i'd win, so-"  
"surely you aren't really doing this?" a half smile, disbelief turning it awkward, plays on phil's face.  
irritation chips at wilbur's previous elation. "well, yeah. this is a once-in-a-lifetime thing, i'm one of millions to actually be accepted into this. you should be pleased, actually--"  
"pleased? that you're going off to get killed by grown men? no, this isn't happening, wilbur." he says dismissively, and turns back to the pot of soup. "go get tommy and tubbo. the food's almost done."  
smile completely gone, wilbur snaps, "no, i'm not staying in this same old house all my life. this here is- is the best thing that'll ever happen to me, and-"  
"the best?"  
"stop interrupting me!" he half-yells, frustrated tears appearing. "you don't understand! this is a huge thing, and you can't just try and keep me right beside you forever. i'm an adult, phil."  
in response, philza turns from the pot he'd been stirring and looks to wilbur. "i'm not letting you run off and get killed, wilbur."  
said wilbur narrows his eyes and runs off without another word.  
that night, after a very tense dinner, wilbur packs a bag. he takes clothes, spare gold, and food. as he's walking out, he sees tommy blocking the door. no words are  
said about why he's leaving; tommy had heard.  
"wil."  
"tommy." wilbur's tone is warning.  
said boy takes a deep breath and launches into what must've been a practiced speech.  
"i know that you're going to sneak out to the dream smp. i know phil told you not to, and i know how big of a deal this smp is."  
wilbur pushes him aside. "i don't have time for this--" tommy grabs his arm.  
"no, no, you're going to listen or i'll go wake up phil."  
attention caught, wilbur looks to tommy again. "what the hell do you want?"  
"i want to come with you. and so does tubbo."

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if the formatting is weird i wrote this out on notepad LMAO


End file.
